User blog:SunbrownFi/Volume 8 of UMD Manga (Part 2)
Sooooo this is just to clarify any confusion. This is an updated extension to my previous blog post. At this rate, this is going to be an editing nightmare. ( _ _)||| How this happened again: I didn't read my volumes carefully, until just this week I realised oh shit another merger of chapters again. Boom. So previously what happened: *Chapter 38 online merged to Chapter 37 in Volume 8. The following result was we moved the subsequent chapters down by 1 number: **Ch 39 -> 38 **Ch 40 -> 39 **Ch 41 -> 40 **Ch 42 -> 41 **Ch 43 -> 42 **Ch 43.5 (on mangafox) -> 43 **Ch 44 and 45 remained the same as online numbers. We did not move but we gave the announcement as usual. Then I read Volume 8 again, and lo and behold, dun dun dunnnnn. IT HAPPENED AGAIN ( O_O). Chapter 43 online (remember, it was now moved down by us to become ch 42) is actually part of Chapter 41 officially. I SHOULD HAVE READ THE VOLUME PROPERLY T^T. -fainted- I can take pics if anyone wants but at the moment I'm kinda lazy to do that ^_^" but I may post pics like i did for chapter 38's case on the wiki's tumblr. So the impact was now this: *Ch 42 on our wiki (Ch 43 online) -> merged with 41, and the following chapters moved down again: **(Please note Volume 8 ended at chapter 41, so the following has to wait until Volume 9 is out.) **Ch 43 on our wiki (Ch 43.5 on mangafox) -> 42 **Ch 44 on our wiki (Ch 44 online) -> 43 **Ch 45 on our wiki (Ch 45 online) -> 44 I buy the official translated chinese volumes by Sharp Point Publishing, so I'll need to wait for them to translate after the official japanese version is out. Regarding Ch 45 onwards, well here is what I'm doing now: #Chapter 45 is currently blank. I'm not going to move Ch 46 etc down. #I am also not writing up Ch 46, 47, 48 now because they are only 8 pages each. Long time readers of UMD's manga should know that each chapter has 20-30 pages on a proper monthly release. When the chapters were scanslated online and were shorter than usual, I felt it was odd, and viola, we had 2 mergers. #Thus I believe Ch 46, 47, 48 (currently at 18 pages) will merge into an official Ch 45 in volume 9. I mean for all we know, maybe Ch 49 online will also be part of the merge since it isn't 20-30 pages yet at the current moment. #These mergers/surprises are not entirely fun to deal with. I mean Fairy Tail Wiki had a hell lot to deal with when SPOILER happened. Silver Fullbuster claimed to be Deliora, and then they added that info to Deliora's page (appearance, history, synopsis etc), and then boom, turns out Silver was lying and he was Gray's dead all along lel. My editor friends had to move back everything into Silver's page, removed the stuff from Deliora, and all the aftermath details to deal with. So please bear with us as we try our best to stick closely to the official information! Thanks for your support as always! ^_^ Much love, Sunny. Category:Blog posts